Beings exposed!
by Inuyashagurlxoxo
Summary: The next day, Ray meets two new girls,why does one look like her?....The 5 beings come from behind the shadows. Why does one sound and look like darien, what could Amara be hinding?


Characters that are mine I created them, so don't steel them!!! Acesa (Ace) a.k.a. Andrea, Alexandra(Alex), Rebecca(Becca), Lisa(Lee), and Darien ( Not Serena's Darien.)

The next morning all of the girls went to school. The were all in high school now. Serena, Mina, and Lita were together in one school. Ray and Amy were together in another school. Michelle, Amara, and Trista are all in one school as well. Rini is in Jr. high school.

"There is a strange and new force coming," said Amara, "do you recognize it, Michelle?" "Yes, it's from the future, our time or close to it...Do you sense it Trista?" "Yes, I am the keeper of time, I know who they are." "Do you know why they are here?" said Amara. "No, but it must have something to do with that earthquake," said Trista. "Should we tell the Scouts," said Michelle. "Soon," said Amara.

"Great, now I'm becoming Serena, I'm late!" said Ray, running through her school. She ran looking down, then _CRASH_! "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," said Ray. She looked up and there were two girls. "It's alright, just watch where your going next time, I'm Rebecca, and this is Alex." "Hi," said Alex. " I'm Ray." Ray looked at Rebecca, she looked just like a younger her but with shorter hair, and Alex looked somewhat like Amy, but with slightly longer hair. "Well, nice meeting you, sorry I bumped into you but I got to go," said Ray as she began to run away. "Bye," the two girls said watching Ray run off like a chicken without it's head.

All of the scouts were meeting at a cafe with all of their boyfriends. Mina is dating Andrew, he runs the arcade, him and Darien were friends before the Sailor Scouts were reunited. Amy is dating a guy named Derek, he's smart and kind of a geek, just like her. Lita is dating Horru, he's a very good cook just like her. Ray's boyfriend, Erik was sitting alone since Ray was late. Serena, Darien, and Rini were all sitting together. Ray finally made it, "Ray, are you becoming a flake like Serena?" said Lita. "Hey," Serena shouted. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up in the library, and then I bumped into two new girls." "Well you made it!" said Erik.

The girls finished at the cafe, and were going to Ray's house to study.

Then there was a shriek. The girls looked around. A girl was pined against a wall. One of those creatures was in front of her. It seemed to be sucking something out of her. "Come on Scouts," Serena shouted. They all transformed. Jupiter and Mars attacked and were thrown against a wall, Mars crashed into a glass window, and flew into the store. "Jupiter, Mars, are you alright?" said Serena. There was no answer.

Then Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto all arrived. Neptune tried an attack, "Neptune Deep Submerge," she shouted. It had no affect. Pluto and Uranus tried. The same thing happened, their attacks had no affect. It seemed that the creature was almost done.

Then from the shadows, the same 5 being appeared. They stepped out from the darkness. The girls looked just like Scouts. But there were differences. Their skirts were white with different color trimmings on the bottom. The bows on the back of them were long and elegant. In front, the broach on the bow was in the shape of a heart. On their shoulders the cloth looked like Sailor Moon when she transforms in a crisis. On their necks their chokers were white with a red heart in the center. Their earrings were also heart shaped.

One of them stepped forward, her skirt was white with yellow and light orange trimmings. She was the most beautiful of them. Her hair was golden blond with tiny hints of brown, it was slightly straight at first, then from a little above her ears, her hair elegantly curled. "Return that poor girls soul, demon!" she said. Then another girl stepped forward. She was beautiful as well but not as the first one. Ray stared at her. She looked kind of like the girl named Rebecca that she had meet earlier. Her skirt was white trimmed with purple and red. The other Scouts noticed it too. She resembled Ray so well.

"Venus, Courage, Love Chain in circle," said the first girl. "Mars, Supreme, fires ignite," said the other. Just then the creature was destroyed. Then, a white ball of energy appeared in it's place. It floated toward the two girls. "It is a pure soul, but it's not as pure," said the second girl, "be careful Venus." The first girl took the soul in her hands. She walked over to the girl a returned the soul. Another one of those beings stood forward from the group. This one was the male. His outfit was completely white. He looked just like Darien when he is in Prince/Knight mode, but white. He had classes covering his eyes.

The first girl called "Venus" stood up from the girl. She turned to Mini Moon. She raised her hand as if to shrike. Then the guy walk over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, as he did yesterday. Then he took her hand. "Sailor Venus, let's go," he said in a calm voice. Serena stared at him. He sounded just like Darien too. "Let go of me, she doesn't deserve the crown," said Venus. "She is still small lady, she doesn't know yet," said the Darien look a like. She gave up, she turned toward Tuxedo Mask and the bowed "your highness," then they both turned and walked toward the others. Then the other girls bowed and they all walked away.

"Who are they and why was she called Venus, that's my name," said Mina. "Sailor Generations. They are the next generation of the Sailor Scouts. They are the Sailor Guardians," said Sailor Uranus. "Sailor Guardians, but where do they come from?" said Sailor Mercury. "The future," said Sailor Neptune. "Mini Moon, do you know them?" asked Sailor Moon. "No." "They are more in the future than Small Lady," said Sailor Pluto. "Nido Queen Serenity sent them away for training before Rini was born, I can't tell you any more than that."

With many questions left unanswered, all of the girls went to Ray's house. Even Darien went. "If they are the next generation of the scouts then why is their a boy with them?" asked Darien. "Well, your a guy, and your with the Scouts. I'm pretty sure that one day he will assume the role as Tuxedo Mask," said Michelle. "Why are there only 4 girls?" asked Amy. "I suppose that Sailor Mini Moon is going to be the 5th," said Trista. "Does that mean that I am going to be the leader?" said Rini. "I doubt it, the one called Venus seems to be the leader of the girls, but I think that the Moonlight Knight is leading all of them," Amara said.

"Who are they," Serena asked. "Well the only to find out who they really are is to find out who any new people are in our school and eliminate until we find them," said Amy. "Okay, Amy in our school there are two new girls, Rebecca and Alex," said Ray. "I just met them today." "Okay that leaves 3 more. Mina, Lita, Serena, is there anyone new in your school?" said Amy. "Yeah, there is, but only one girl, she's in my advanced cooking class. Her name is Lisa," said Lita. "Amara, Michelle, is there anyone new in your school?" asked Amy. "Well around our age, there are two. A boy and a girl." "Amara do you know there names?" said Michelle. "The boy is in my auto shop class, but I'm not sure about his name. But his girlfriend, which is the girl, Her name is Acesa," said Amara. "Than that settles it, that has got to be them. Amara can you try and find out his name?" said Amy.

Amara, Trista, and Michelle left earlier than the others. "You know his name, don't you Amara," said Michelle. "Yes, you know it too. It would have been too much if I had told them." "Do you think we should approach them?" asked Michelle. "They know who we are, if they want to approach us, they will." said Amara. "What about Serena and her gang? Do you think the Guardians will approach them?" asked Michelle. "It's tough to say. They won't approach the girls at school, but they might approach the girls as the scouts," said Trista. "They would only know them as the scouts any nothing else." "What about their fathers? Will they approach them?" asked Michelle. "Let's hope not, their fathers aren't aware of who the scouts are yet."


End file.
